Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 4 + (5 - 2 \times 6) \times 5 $
Solution: $ = 4 + (5 - 12) \times 5 $ $ = 4 + (-7) \times 5 $ $ = 4 - 35 $ $ = -31 $